Another Cinderella Story
by sammey13
Summary: This is the story of Cinderella with Mortal Instruments combined. Clary is a teen who loves art and lives with her mean step family what will happen when Jace Wayland a big celebrity comes to her school and has his eyes on a special redhead.
1. Meet Clary Fray

HEY GUYS! I had a really good idea of a Mortal Instruments on Cinderella. It's kinda based on the Another Cinderella Story movie but not so much. Plz REVIEW!

**CLARY POV **

I woke up to the sound of yelling. Groaning I woke up to look at my suroundings. "Clary!" A voice yelled. "Get your ass here!". Sadly I stood up and realized it was either my bitchy stepmom or my slut wannabe stepsisters Emily **(A.N.I forgot what that vampire girl in the book's name was.)** and Kaelie. My name's Clary Fray. I'm sixteen I have red hair like fire and green eyes. I basically survive on art. My dad died when I was 2 and my mom died when I was 5 sadly my new

stepmom, Daphene was best friends with her at that time and when she died I was stuckwith her; my new 'gateway to hell'. I missed my mom but sometimes I just wished I didn't have to live with Daphene.

I looked at the time. 7:10; I realized I had 10 minutes until Isabelle came. "Damn." I swore. I grabbed my brush and smoothly brushed my hair. I decided to wear a green shirt and jeans. When I was ready I ran out the door. "CLARY! Where do you think your going without your sisters?" my stepmom cried. "To an educational system called school." I called back. Laughing, I went up to where my best friend Isabelle's car was. "Girl! When the heck were you?" she asked. "Escaping the diva mom." I replied.

Max was in the back reading Naruto. "Hey Max." I said ruffling his hair. "Hi, Clary! Look I'm reading Naruto!" he replied. "Awesome!" I replied. "So anyway did you hear about Jace Wayland coming to our school?" Isabelle said. "Uh. I hate that guy, he's so fricking spoiled and toys around with a girl every 5 minutes! Wait...I thought he was your dad's friend's son." I asked. "He is. So I've seen him a lot. But yeah my brother's like his 'manager' or something." "Alec? I haven't seen him in forever! Anyway we all know who's gonna be dating Mr "IT" boy of Hollywood." I said. "Aline." they agreed. We laughed.

"Alright Max here's your school. Have a good day!" Isabelle said dopping him off. "Bye!" I shouted. "Alright Clary we should be there in about 5 minutes." Isabelle said. "Izzy, can't you drive a little faster I mean I don't wanna be stuck in that crowd full of girls wanting to be Jace's girlfriend or guys in mad love with his moves." I sighed. "Ok, we're here. " Izzy parked and stepped out. "Izzy why aren't you popular? Not that I care but, I mean your gorgeous but yet we're known as loners of music and art." I asked. "Clary, you know I'd rather be your friend than hang out with the popular crew. So how's your art going?" she asked. "It's great but-" Clary was cut off by the annoying sounds of her stepsisters and Aline. "You little bitch! How dare you leave us?"

Kaelie practically yelled. "Geez Kaelie shut up! I don't give a damn if you had a ride or not!" I shouted. Aline came by with a blue slushie. " Hey Clary, nice shoes! Wouldn't want them to get ruined." Aline said purposely dropping her slushie on my -now ruined- shoes. "You bitch! Here let's go clean that up." Izzy said. When they were waliking inside big choas errupted. Yells of 'OMG JACE WAYLAND!' approched. "Geez, what is up with these people?" Izzy asked. "It's so dumb." I replied. We entered inside the school approching our lockers. "So yeah, don't get mad but Alec said that he wanted to say hi to us before we left for class." she said. "Why would I be mad about that?" Clary asked. "Uh...well...Jace's is probably coming."

Clary's mouth curved into an 'o'. "It's fine. I really don't mind." Soon enough Alec and Magnus approched them. "Clary! Izzy! Hey guys!" He gave them a hug. "Hey! Hi Magnus, how are you guys?" I asked. Magnus was Alec's boyfriend. " Magnus is still extremely glitterly. And his eyes still give me the creeps. But anyway Clary you've grown about... 2 inches." He commented. "I thought you liked my glitter Alec... Clare Bear...you've grown what...4 inches 'shorty'." Mangus replied laughing. "Shut up! I'm not short I'm fun sized!" I replied. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and you'll grow more than 3 centimeters." Said an unfilmilar voice, of course that voice was Jace Wayland. "Shut up Jace. You don't even know how much 3 centimeters is!" Izzy said. "I see where the term dumb blonde comes in." I said. Magnus and I laughed. Izzy and Alec tried to hold back a laugh. Jace Wayland was your typical teen celebrity, he had blonde hair and amber eyes that glintened in the sunlight; of course girls thought he was gorgeous but I honestly couldn't see that in him. "Well at least I'm tall and beautiful." he remarked. "Well at least I'm not an asshat." I said. "Clary right?" I nodded. "I've been called an asshole, a dumbass, and of course the regular ass, but I've never been called an asshat." he said. "Well

Mr. Asshat we gotta get to class. Bye guys." Isabelle said. Just when we were about to leave, Aline came by with her normal group of shanks.

"Hey Clary did you fix your shoes yet. Hey Jacey." she approched Jace with a hot kiss. "Seriously Aline I'm not into you anymore." Jace said. "Well I'd call Aline a dumb asian but that would be very offensive to Mangus and all the intelligent Asians out there." I said. Alec and Magnus laughed. "Geez thanks Clary for taking note of that." Magnus commented. "Haha your welcome." "Uh Clary your so stupid. I'm half Chinese. Duh!" Izzy and I burst out laughing. "Yep she's the stupid one!" Izzy shouted as we waked away. "Hey Clary!" Jace shouted. "Yeah?" I asked. "How come you didn't give me a hug?" he asked. "Cause your an asshat." I replied. I stopped for my first class; Math. "See ya at Art!" Izzy shouted. "Bye!" I replied.

I took a seat by Simon my best friend since 3rd grade. "Hey Clary!" he said. "Hi Simon." Simon was your average high schooler who looked like a nerd yet wasn't, he had brown hair and wore glasses and today he wore his 'I poked your mom on facebook' shirt. "So how's you ar-" Simon was cut off by Maia asking him to sit by her. "Uh. Gotta go, sorry. Maia calling." he said. "Figures." I said. I started doodling my notebook until Mr. Hodge had to annouce something. "Okay class. Today we have a very speical student coming. Mr. Jace Wayland as you probably know of. Jace take a sit by either Aline or Clary." I looked down, everything after 'Mr. Jace Wayland' was blah blah blah blah blah. As I looked down I noticed Jace coming to sit next to me. "Hey." he said. Simon better sleep with one eye open today.


	2. JACE IS NICE?

Hey guys! It's me again thanks soooo much for reviewing! This chapter is a little fluffy not a lot. Anyway I'm sorry about Jonathon but he's not gonna make a appearance, Sebastian will though.

If you guys have any funny stuff I can put let me know.

**CLARY POV**

"Umm...what are you doing here?" I asked. "Uh. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting. S-I-T-T-I-N-G." he replied. "No I meant, why didn't you sit with Aline? She's pretty into you, you know?" I said not looking up from my doodle. "I didn't want to. We had a thing for 3 days then she became all 'I'm dating THEE Jace Wayland' not Jace Wayland the guy. Besides I saw what she did to you his morning."

He said. I was amazed, I never knew Jace had this 'other' side of him. "Oh that, don't worry about it. She does it a lot. Anyway I kinda know what it's like. My mom used to be a backup dancer for a lots of singers then she became an artist." I said. "I see you got the art skills from your mom, your really good. What about dancing?" he asked. I almost burst out laughing. " Thanks. Probably not, I've never tried, I highly doubt that." I said.

"Mr. Wayland, do you have a question?" Mr. Hodge asked. "No sir." he answered. I laughed. For the rest of the time we kept whispering to each other while Mr. Hodge went on about yesterday's homework. Soon the bell rang. I had art. My favorite!

Before I could leave Jace pulled me aside. "Are you abducting me or something?" I asked. "I wish. Anyway, see you at lunch?" he asked. "I dunno. I was kinda thinking of sitting with Magnus and Izzy." I said. I could see a bit of disappointment in his eyes."How about I sit with you?" he asked. "If you really want to. I gotta go. Art." I said. Leaving I headed for my next class.

**Jace POV**

_Clary. Clary. _That name kept ringing over and over again my brain. There was something about her, like I had to be by her. She was different from other girls. I headed to my next class. Science. I realized Aline would be there. Well I still had Alec and Magnus. I opened the door.

"Mr. Wayland, why are you late?" the science teacher Mr. Valentine asked. "Uh. I bumped into someone and I had to help them...uh...pick up." I said. _'Phew. I thought I would die.' _I thought. "Very well then take a seat by...what your name again, you in the back with the green pants." he asked Alec. "Uh Alec?" he answered. I walked over to him. "Hey man, how was your class with Clary?" he asked. "How did you know about that? Anyway it was cool. She understands me." I said not to mention anything he'd make fun of me for. "Are you gonna ask her to the Masquerade Dance then? I saw the way you looked at her. It's so cute!" Alec asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEC?" I shouted. The whole class turned around to look at us. "Is there something wrong you two?" Mr. Valentine asked. "He didn't get my answer for your science question. And he tried to correct it and then I bit him and he well you know he shouted. Naughty naughty Mr. Wayland." Alec said.

The whole class started laughing. It was a dumb excuse yet really useful. "Oh. Mr. Wayland no changing others answers and Mr. Lightwood keep your mouth to you and your boyfriend." I swear I saw Magnus and Alec blush. "Thanks a lot." I whispered. "So are you gonna ask her or not?" he whispered. "What's it to you? Your gay and you have a boyfriend." I whispered back. "Well believe it or not I heard Sebastian, the main QB of this school, say he was gonna ask her out." he said. Jealously bubbled up inside of me. "I dunno. Maybe." I replied.

**Clary POV**

I sat down in art class and started talking to Izzy until our teacher came. "So was your class with Jace? I see the way you look at him. It's so cute!" she squealed. I glared at her.

"Anyway got asked out by anyone for the Masquerade Dance?" Izzy asked. "I can't go Izzy. Daphene's making clean up her rat's nest of a room." I sighed. "You'll go. I know you will. I might be able to help."

she said. "I highly doubt that." After a couple minutes the art teacher Mrs. Herondale came in.

_**RING RING!**_The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Hoping I wouldn't get asked out by anyone at this point I walked with Izzy. "Hey Clary, can you come over tonight. Jace is gonna be over and I don't wanna be stuck with two guys alone." she asked. "Uh, well maybe, I have some chores but if I finish them in time I might be able to sleepover there but-" I was cut off by Kaelie. "CLARY! Polish my shoes!" "Shut up! I be there in a sec!" I yelled. "I gotta go. Bitch whose has me on speed dial." I shouted and ran off.

"What you do this time?" I asked, avoiding the stares everyone gave me. "I dropped my cupcake." she said. "Maybe you should have dropped it on your face." I murmured. "What was that? You want to live on the streets?" she asked. I kneeled down and brushed the icing off her shoes.

**JACE POV**

"What the hell is Clary doing?" I asked. "Brushing off icing from her bitchy stepsister's shoes." Alec and Magnus said. "Why?" I asked. "Her stepsisters act like they control her and they threaten her by saying I'll kick you out." Izzy said. "And she doesn't stop it?" I asked. "She can't. She has to. I asked if she wanted to live with me instead but she said no." Magnus said. I decided to help her out.

**Clary POV**

"Clary! Can you get me a soda?" Emily asked with her whiny voice. "Me too!" Aline said. "Like I-" I was cut off by Jace. "I'll get it." he said. I followed him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Clary, I'm helping you out. Why won't you ever stop them from controlling you?" he asked. "I just can't ok? I'd rather live with them then on the streets. Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"That's what friends do, anything else?" he smiled. I liked his smile it was sweet and heartwarming. "Thanks." I said hugging him. We walked back to the shank group. "T-t- thanks J-jace. Well Clary since you got Jace to help you, you have more chores to do at home." she said. My mouth dropped. "I'm sorry but Clary has to do a science project with me and Isabelle and Alec." he said. "What? She can't hang out with you, she's not worthy enough to!" Kaelie shrieked. "She isn't? More like your not." Jace smirked and looked at me. "Isabelle wanted me to ask you if you wanna sleep over at her house? Come on, I'll be there." he said.

"Sure. Please Emily, Kaelie? Please." I asked. "No way, like she said you've got chores." Aline said. "Stay of this Aline!" Jace shouted. Aline winced. "Listen if you say yes I'll dance with you at the dance. Both of you." "OMG! OMG! Fine." They said. I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I said. I gave him a hug. "Stop hugging MY boyfriend!" Aline said. "You can hav-" I started once again I was cut off by someone (what was this like the third time?) "What we had was over Aline." Jace said. We walked away. "Thanks. I can't ever pay you back. Wait I think I know." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and walked away, I looked back and saw him rubbing where I kissed him. "Are you just gonna stand there? Come on!" I said.

**JACE POV**

Wow. She kissed me. Wow. Awesome. I rubbed where she kissed me. "Are you just gonna stand there? Come on!" Clary said. I walked over to over table. "Here Clary." Magnus said handing her a soda. "Thanks Magnus." she said opening it. "So, what happened?" Izzy asked. "I can come to your house!" Clary said.

"That's awes-" She was cut off by Sebastian. "Hey Clary can I talk to you after school?" he asked. "Umm... yeah sure." she said. I relaized Clary was going to be asked out by Sebastian. Well there goes my chance. I sighed.


	3. Beware the fangirls

Hey my favers, bored people, story alerted, intrested ones, etc. What's up! Thanks so much for reviewing. I understand the whole paragraphing thing and I've tried to fix it! Plz tell me if it's still confusing! And I'm sorry but this chapter's a little boring. I promise the 4th chapter will be better!

**Clary's POV**

I wonder why Sebastian wanted to talk to me. I could see Jace, his eyes filled with anger. But what was he angry about?

"Jace, are you ok?" I asked.

"Hmm? Uh...yeah I'm fine." he answered. Alec and Izzy gave a chuckle. Jace glared at them.

"What's so funny?" I asked drinking my soda.

"Nothing." they said in unison.

"Ok Jace, Magnus, Clary, my place, 6:00. Isabelle can pick Clary up. Ok with you Clary?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said not paying any attention. What caught my eye was Jace. I wonder what it'd be like to draw him. There was something about his eyes, they were unique.

"You're staring. Trying to get a glimpse of my hotness?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, no. I just wonder what it'd be like to draw you." I said. I could hear Magnus saying, "They are totally flirting."

"Are not!" I shouted.

Izzy giggled.

The bell rang. I had Science with Alec and Simon.

"Hey, lover boy, science class, let's go." I said to Alec.

"Coming!" he shouted. We walked off saying our byes and stuff.

"Clary, do you like Jace? Cause if you don't, that will definitely break his

heart." he asked.

"Shut up." I said punching him playfully on the shoulder. We approached science class. I took a seat by Simon.

"Hey. So is Jace nice?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I guess. What's up between you and Maia?" I asked.

Something was definitely up. Every time Maia asked Simon to do something with her Simon would always say yes. "I'm thinking of asking her to the Dance. Got asked out by anyone yet?" he asked.

"Simon, I already told you I can't go!" I said.

The teacher Ms. Johnson spoke, "Alright class open up your books to page 567."

I opened up my book, almost ripping the cover off. I was frustrated about everyone always asking me about Jace. "Was something going on between us? If so what?"45 minutes passed slowly and the damn bell finally rang.

**JACE POV **

I walked down the hallway to P.E. class. I saw Isabelle; she waved.

"Hey," she said coming over. "Are you going to ask Clary to the Dance?" she asked.

"You are like a clone of your brother." I stated.

"Alright class." the P.E. teacher, Mr. Donovan spoke, "Today we're playing dodge ball. You may begin." he said throwing balls.

"So, have you been asked by anyone yet?" I asked moving to the left.

"Umm...well one guy, Raphael, that Spanish guy with the accent. He's pretty cute, I

guess." she said, her face turning a light pink.

"Oh, well you should say y-" I moved quickly the ball whizzing past my face. "Who the hell did that?" I shouted.

"Me, punk. Stay away from Clary. She's mine." I heard Sebastian growl.

I picked up a ball and threw it directly at Sebastian, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Strike 3 your out!" I shouted. I smirked and threw another ball.

**CLARY POV**

BRRRRIIIINNNNGG! The bell finally rang, school was over and I could enjoy a two day break at Isabelle's before re-entering my hell. I found Isabelle talking to Raphael, the gorgeous, Spanish accented guy, aka Man Candy in Izzy's terms.

I saw Izzy turn and look at me, she smiled and came over. "Oh my god. He asked me out to the dance and I said yes!" Izzy said. **(A/N. I am super duper sorry** **if you hate this couple idea. I just like Simon with Maia better. Sorry!)**

We left the building into the front of the school. "That's great. Now I don't have to go with you!" I said.

"Clary, I thought you wanted to go to dance. Besides we'll work it out." Izzy said.

"It's not that I don't want to but if I do turn up, who am I supposed dance with? And what if Kaelie and Emily see me? I'll get into huge trouble." I explained.

"Hey Clary, Izzy!" Jace called. "Come over here." We were about to walk over when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around; it was Sebastian. "Hey. Clary, come over here." he commanded. I followed him to the tree by the parking lot. I stood by it. He stood over with a hand over my hand.

"So you know about the dance right?" he asked. I nodded. "You want to go with me?" he asked.

"Sebastian I can't g-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips on mine. I pulled away. "Stop, Sebastian." I said backing away.

"Come on Clary, don't be this way." he said. His lips met mine again and then…he was gone. I looked around to find the person who had pulled him off me. Suddenly I saw him fall to the ground. Sabastian was holding his nose and groaning. Jace's voice rang in my ears.

"Stay away from her, Verlac." Jace growled as he his put an arm around my waist and led me away.

**JACE POV **

"Thanks." Clary mumbled.

"No problem, anyway did he ask you to the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I said no -my hopes went up-"I can't go. I have to clean up my step mom Daphene's room." My heart shattered.

"Uh Izzy had to pick up something at some store so she went with Alec- WAIT!

Your stepmom's Daphene as in Daphene Frostbite, aka D.M. Frost?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Sadly, yes. She owns me now. Why do you ask?" she asked. "I have to go to her house for dinner on Sunday for a singing deal. Will you be there?" I asked holding her small delicate hands in mine.

"As your servant, yes." she sighed. We walked to my car.

"So, your house to pick up your stuff? Then Izzy's place?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, I live with Kaelie and Emily so beware of the shrieks and fan girl stuff." she warned. I laughed.


	4. You Found Me

_Hey to all my fans/bored people! How do guys like the story. Plz do not make comments about the mistakes. I have been checking my work three times and I have gotten a beta so yeah but if there's a problem with the story plot or whats happening let me know! :) Also what do you guys think of IsabellexRaphael? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Gross? Lemme know! Also give me your gut ideas * wink * to one of my readers. I'd love to know. Peace out! Thanks! P.S. I was listening to Numa Numa when writing this so don't blame me if it a little OOC._

P.S. Thank you to my fans

burning.., LOVEROFFANG, kissing-rosalie, Jace's lover, BlondeHairBlueEyes14, jacob'sbabygirl1. THANKS GUYS! P.S. I only wrote names of people who reviewed and said they loved it. Sorry if you liked it and your name's not here! THANKS! :) (Katherine.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the lyrics for the song.**

**The Fray Lyrics are found on .com **

**CLARY POV**

Did Jace honestly have to come with me inside? "Nice m-mansion." he said gawking at the house of hell.

"Oh no. I don't live there. I live in the little denish room." I said.

We walked over to my room; I pulled the door open and grabbed a bag. Then I started filling it.

"Wow. You're amazing at art." he said looking at a piece of my work. It was the one I drew on the anniversary of my mom's death.

"It's depressing except I can see the happiness of it." he said admiring it.

"Yeah, long story but most of my art is stuffed inside drawers. Daphene says my stuff's stupid and unrealistic. Like me." I said stuffing a couple t-shirts and pants into the bag.

"It's not, it's beautiful." he said. "Like you." He added.

There was a silence. I had never been called beautiful by anyone other than Isabelle or my mom.

"Than-" I was cut off by Emily's voice on the communicator on my wall. "CLARY! Whose damn car is that?" she yelled.

"Excuse me." I said to Jace.

I pressed the button on the communicator. "Go to hell." I replied. I heard a loud obnoxious groan from Emily.

Jace burst out laughing. I threw a pillow at him. He threw one back.

"Jace, stop it. Seriously!" I said, hitting him.

"Oh no. You started it missy. Hey, you're not ticklish, are you?" he asked. He placed his hands on my back tickling me as I fell on my bed.

"Jace-stop s-stop." I laughed.

"Not until you apologize." he said.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I said grabbing his hands. He towered above me. We were inches apart. I looked into his eyes, taking note of the color once again. Amber.

I heard two shrieks by my door. It was Emily and Kaelie.

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! JACE WAYLAND!" They screamed simultaneously while grabbing Jace's arms.

"Clary, what the hell were you doing? Don't you dare come near him you filthy girl." Emily said.

I looked at them in disgusted. "Don't you dare call her that. Clary's better of a girl then you two." Jace said pulling away from them.

"Come on Clary, let's go." he said pulling my hand. I quickly grabbed my bag and went with him.

"Wait, come back! Jace don't leave us. We're your fans!" Emily shouted after him.

We ran to the car. I started laughing. Jace chuckled a bit. He got in his car and drove.

"Why? Must you be my prince charming?" I asked.

"I have every right to be." he said flashing a toothy grin.

**JACE POV**

We were having a moment of silence when my phone rang. Who decided to ruin this moment you ask? Isabelle.

"What's up chica?" I said.

"Dammit Jace! You're late. Where were you two?" she asked.

"Ask Slut #1 and Slut #2." I said.

"You got that right!" Clary said. She laughed.

"Jace, just give the phone to Clary." Isabelle said.

"Aww. Isabelle, we never get to spend time together. Let's talk about girl stuff!" I said in a mocking voice.

"Jace!" Isabelle shouted.

"Fine, woman." I said handing the phone to Clary.

"Hello?" She said in that beautiful voice of hers.

Wait a minute. Beautiful! Sure girls were hot and sexy and all, but beautiful?

"Yeah we're on your driv- NO I DID NOT MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Clary shouted. She blushed.

I laughed hysterically. Clary punched me on the shoulder.

"Ok- yea- OK ALRIGHT! SHUT UP, WOMAN! BYE!" she shouted and handed the phone to me.

"Why didn't you just tell her we made out?" I asked.

"Pssh. Only in your dreams."

I got out of the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Thank you Sir Wayland." she said in a fake English accent. She stepped out.

"Of course my princess." I replied smiling.

She laughed and ran up the stairs, her hair swaying in the wind like a...princess.

**CLARY POV**

I ran up the stairs to ring the bell while Jace walked. Isabelle answered.

"Hey girlfriends!" Isabelle said.

"Girlfriends? Don't you mean Alec? I'm manlier than him." Jace said.

"Uh huh. 'What's up chica?' is extremely manly." Isabelle said sarcastically.

I laughed. "You said that?" I asked. Jace blushed.

"Get in you two!" Isabelle shouted.

"Okay!" I said stepping in.

I looked around her house. Going up the stairs I ran with Isabelle to her room. We saw Magnus looking for something.

"You perv! What are you doing?" Isabelle said smacking him with a pillow.

"Isa-OUCH! Dammit Isabelle! I was just looking for some body glitter. I forgot to wear it today!" he said.

I laughed. "Magnus no one wears body glitter anymore." I said.

"Isabelle, I'm going to go get us some sodas. Be right back."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab a few cans, when I heard piano music and singing. I followed the sound. I saw Jace on the piano singing You Found Me by the Fray.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart._

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

I clapped. "W-what are you doing here?" he said surprised.

"I heard someone playing and I decided to follow it. You're amazing at the piano." I said.

"Thanks. You wanna play some keys?" he said pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"I don't pla-" he cut me off. "I can teach you." he said with a smile.

I murmured an ok and sat down. He laced his fingers over mine and press down some notes.

A rhythmic melody played. Jace softly hummed the tune. I smiled. He pulled back.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Clary, I was just wondering, but if you just happen to go to the dance, look for me?" he asked. I had this slutty OMG moment in my head.

"Jace I can't. Daphene is just so, demanding." I hated breaking the news to him.

He leaned in, our faces inches away. "If you happen to come, just save me a dance ok?" he breathed.

His breath caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I mumbled an ok.

"Clary! Did you get the sodas? We're playing Truth or Dare!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace and I walked into the living room finding Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus sitting in a circle.

"Alright, I'll go first." Isabelle said. "Clary, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

For a second I was thought of saying dare but I realized she'd probably make me kiss Jace or someone else.

"Truth." I said.

"If Magnus wasn't gay and the last person on earth, would you date him?" Isabelle asked.

"Actually, I'm bisexual, THANKS FOR ASKING. Sorry Alec." he noted to Isabelle.

Jace laughed. "What girl dates a man with body glitter and green pants?" he said laughing.

I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up Jace. At least I'm not a man whore who dates people like...ALINE!" Magnus shouted.

"Aline is a bitch. And her little crew members too. Anyways, Clary, your answer?" Jace asked.

"Probably not. No offense Magnus but I hate glitter. Remember that scarf you gave me? I haven't really worn it." I said.

"You bitch!" he stood up and chased me. "ALEC? Stop him." I said running away from Magnus.

"Magnus, honey. Wanna make out?" he asked.

"Sure!" Magnus replied.

They started kissing each other. "This is so hot." Isabelle and I said in unison.

I saw Jace frown. "Seriously guys? Now?" he asked.

"Bet you wouldn't mind making out with Clary right now." Isabelle said while taking a sip of her soda.

Jace and I blushed. "I bet you wouldn't mind making out with Raphael right now." he said.

"Totally. I expect a kiss from him at the dance. Two words. " Isabelle said. "Man candy." we said in unison.

I saw a bit of jealousy from Jace. "He's hotter than yours truly?" he asked.

I laughed. "Can you talk in a sexy Spanish accent?" I asked.

"I can in a French accent. Iz zat sexy enough for you?" he asked.

Isabelle and I laughed.

Oh look they laughed! Wow, I read it again and and found out Jace and Clary were so close to kissing 2 times! OMG! Sorry for the CRAPPY chapter. I'm been so damn lazy. Anyway, zat will be ze chapter for now my darhlings, ze next chaptter will be ze lunch meeting with Daphene at Clary's zouse. 

Thank you my darhlings (LOL)! PEACE OUT! 


	5. Author

I AM SOOOO SOOOO SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My computer got taken and I...well...you get the idea. I'll update soon. SOOO SORRY !


End file.
